Coping Mechanisms
by Sam1
Summary: John deals with his shyness and grief in a way that his family can't quite understand. wee Tracy story
1. Cries in the Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys or the Thunderbirds. I'm merely borrowing them.

**A/N:** Huge thanks to Criminally Charmed and Mystikstorm for reading over this story for me. Also, additional thanks to Criminally Charmed for suggesting the title of this story. She really does have some great ideas even if some of them are a bit twisted and demented. Oh, and before I forget…Scott is almost 10, Virgil is 7, John is 5, Gordon is 4, and Alan is almost 3. sam1

**Cries in the Night**

As quietly as he could manage, the small child slipped into his younger brothers' room. The late night darkness was held back by the small nightlight between the two twin-size beds. He knelt next to the bed where his youngest brother slept peacefully. Reaching out, he placed his hand on his brother's chest and held his breath until he felt his hand rise and fall with each breath. A whisper of relief washed over him before he turned to his second youngest brother's bed. He rubbed his eyes and felt his heart thudding against his chest. "Gordy?" His quiet plea was barely more than a breath.

He closed his eyes for a moment before patting down his brother's bed, hoping against hope that his eyes were playing a trick on him. He couldn't go through losing another person he loved. The emptiness and fear he had felt since his mother's death had triggered an almost irrational need to check on his family during the night and to know where they were during the day. If asked he wouldn't be able to put into words how afraid he was. So, he just made random checks through the night and day when he could.

Patting down his brother's bed once more, he tossed the bedclothes to the floor. Again, he was met with an empty bed and missing brother. Harsh sobs tore from his chest as his legs gave way and he fell to the floor. "Gordy…Gordy…GORDY!" His screams woke his baby brother who added his cries to his big brother's. Screwing his eyes shut, he didn't see his dad and brothers run into the room. Scott, instantly, went to pick up his youngest brother whilst Jeff picked up his third born from the floor.

Gordon pushed past his second oldest brother and ran to comfort his middle brother. "I'm right here, Johnny."

Burying his face against his dad's neck, John's cries continued. "He's gone, Daddy. He's gone like Mommy."

Jeff rubbed his son's back and held him close. "Shh, Baby, Gordy was sleeping in my bed."

"I didn't feel good, Johnny. Was sleeping with Daddy." Again, he patted his brother's leg. "Johnny, don't cry. I didn't leave like Mommy." Tears fell from his eyes as he struggled to comfort his big brother. "Daddy, I'm not gone." Turning back to Virgil, he pulled on his big brother's hand. "Virgie, I don't wants to be gone like Mommy." He wrapped his arms around his older brother, crying against his chest. "I don't wants to be gone."

Virgil held his little brother close and attempted to calm him. "You're not gone, Gordy. Once Dad gets Johnny calmed down, he'll see that you're standing right here with us."

Scott, for his part, held the youngest Tracy brother. Safe in his big brother's arms, Alan sleepily kept shifting his gaze between his dad holding Johnny and Virgil hugging Gordon. "Cotty, why Dohnny cwying? Him scareded me."

"Johnny didn't mean to scare you, Allie. He was frightened when he didn't see Gordy in his bed." Scott continued to rock to and fro, comforting his baby brother. Gradually, the youngest Tracy fell asleep again as did John.

Even in his sleep, John clutched tightly to his dad's t-shirt. "I think he's asleep, Dad." Scott kept his voice quiet so he didn't wake either of his blond brothers. Virgil and Gordon had crawled up on Gordon's bed and watched their family before they also drifted to sleep.

Jeff shifted John in his arms and looked down at him. "I don't understand what is wrong with him." He didn't realize he'd spoken his thoughts aloud and almost jumped when Scott spoke.

"Why does he keep getting up at night, Dad? I mean, I know he loves looking up at the stars and stuff but he keeps coming into all of our rooms at night and…and checking on us. I feel him put his hand on my chest and it's almost like he's checking to make sure I'm still breathing."

Jeff breathed a small sigh. "He does that to me, too. And I'm sure he's done it to Virgil as well."

"And me, Daddy." Alan stared up at his father and sleepily rubbed at his eyes. "Him does it all da time."

Sighing again, Jeff knew that Lucy's death had affected each of them. He had just refused to admit that there might be a problem because doing so would be admitting that he and his sons – in his mind – were weak. He was beginning to realize that her death had affected John more deeply than the others. Or at least, John was exhibiting more emotional and – to be honest – physical issues. The middle Tracy had been smaller than other kids his age but in the last few months, he'd lost some weight. Emotionally, the boy had become withdrawn and suffered panic attacks if Jeff was late picking him up from school. Hell, even getting him to go to school was something of an ordeal.

He reached out and tousled his baby boy's hair. "Go to sleep, Allie." Holding John carefully, he leaned over and kissed Alan's forehead. "Sleep tight." He slightly nodded at his oldest son before carrying John to his and Virgil's bedroom.

"Don't wet the bedbugs bite," Alan giggled. He let Scott tuck him in before sighing as only a young child can do when someone older forgets to do something important. "Scotty, yous forgotted Speedy. How can I sweep wifout Speedy?"

Scott picked up the bear from the floor and handed it to his brother. "Sorry, Allie." Leaning over, he, too, kissed his brother's forehead. "Sleep well." Snuggling under his blanket, Alan closed his eyes and let sleep take him. He watched his baby brother for a moment before shifting his gaze to Gordon's bed where Virgil and Gordon were sleeping peacefully. After a few moments, he walked to the window and looked to the heavens and made a silent plea.


	2. Difficult Morning

**Disclaimer:** I still can't claim ownership of the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds. I'm merely borrowing them for my – and hopefully your – enjoyment.

**A/N:** For anyone who doesn't read profile pages, I apologize for the delay in posting. I had quite a bit of chapter 2 written when the hard drive on my computer crashed. I lost everything…story ideas, pictures, stories I'd completed, etc. Oh, I'd best include a diabetic/fluff warning just to be on the safe side.

**Difficult Morning**

"Johnny, would you like to say the ABC's?" The kindly teacher motioned for the quiet boy to stand next to her. Her students sat on the floor before her. As usual, the middle Tracy brother sat behind most of his classmates. Studying her student for a brief moment, she thought, _"His older brothers were never this shy. Virgil was quiet yet very inquisitive compared to Scott but John is more quiet and…withdrawn? Lost even?"_

Glancing around the room, Johnny was more than aware of the eleven sets of eyes watching him. He shook his head, his voice softer than normal, "No, Ma'am." He pulled his knees up to his chin and hid his face. "I want Scotty and Virgil."

A mean and not-too-quiet voice piped up, "Aww, Johnny wants his big brudders."

"Avery, that is quite enough. Johnny, your brothers are in their classrooms learning just as you need to do here. Why don't you come up here and say your ABC's?"

His words muffled, he replied, "Want Scotty and Virgil." Withdrawing further into himself, he flinched when he felt someone touch him. "Go 'way."

"Johnny, would you like a few minutes in the quiet place?"

Nodding his head, he scooted back from his teacher. Once he was back far enough, he scampered to his feet and rushed for what was to become his haven whilst at school. Pulling his knees to his chest again, he ducked his head to hide his tears. His breathless pleas of Scotty and Virgil coming for him, saving him from a place he didn't want to be. "Come get me, Scotty. Virgie, I don't wants to be here anymore." Exhaustion pulled at him and slowly he slumped to the floor, sound asleep.

* * *

><p>The Tracy patriarch sat in his office, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on his desk. His mind was clearly on other things…specifically his middle son. He sighed whilst his fingers kept up the incessant tapping.<p>

"Something wrong, Mr. Tracy?"

Jeff jumped slightly in his chair, his fingers coming to a stop. "No…Yes…Maybe. Damn." Sighing again, his gaze landed on a picture of his sons playing in the ocean. The Atlantic? Or was it the Pacific? Hell, for all he could remember right now, it could have been the Gulf of Mexico.

"Well, that makes everything as clear as mud," his assistant said. "What's Gordon done this time?"

A ghost of a smile slipped across Jeff's mouth before he sighed again. "If only it was Gordon. He may be a prankster and has way too much energy at times but he's innocent right now."

"Way too much energy? That is the understatement of the century, Mr. Tracy," she said, grinning. "If it's not Gordon then which Tracy boy is causing that incessant and very annoying tapping?"

"Jeff, Mr. Tracy was my dad." Glancing down at the guilty digits of his right hand, Jeff stilled them by forcing his hand flat against his desk. "Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing that." Raking his left hand through his hair, he sighed again. "John."

"John?" Her face etched in worry, she searched her boss' face. "Is he okay?"

"That's just it, Alison, I just don't know. I mean…Damn it! I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix emotional problems. Lucy always managed that part of raising our boys. I don't know how to fix what I can't tangibly hold." Once the words started flowing he found it almost therapeutic. "Give me a cut or scrape any day and I can take care of that. To be honest, I prefer physical injuries to what Johnny is suffering from."

"Whoa, Mr. Tra…" She caught his pointed stare and corrected herself before he had the chance. "Sorry, Jeff. What kind of emotional problems are we talking about here?"

"I didn't realize it until last night when John woke the whole house up with his screams." Rubbing his hand over his face, he continued, "He's lost some weight since Lucy's death and the boys have all said that he's been getting up at all hours of the night and checking on them. It's like he's trying to reassure himself that we're alive. And yes, he's included me in those nightly checks."

"Jeff, it's only been a few months and I'm sure he'll settle down before too long."

"No, there's more to it than just that, Alison. His teacher has said he's withdrawn more at school. Hell, I've been having a time of it just getting him to go to school. Ms. Landman called me earlier to update me on John's behavior. He refused to participate in the class' circle time, retreating to the quiet place instead. When she went to check on him, he was sound asleep. His face was streaked with tears. She also informed me that he's slowly reducing how much he talks in class. Most of what he does say is that he wants Scott and Virgil." Taking a deep breath, he looked at his assistant again. "It's not just during school that he's not talking that much, he's doing it at home, too." Dropping his head in his hands, his voice almost a whisper, "I just don't know what to do to make him like he was before Lucy died."

Her heart ached for the man before her. He might have been her boss now but he had been her friend long before he left for the Air Force. Neither of them had ever had a desire or inclination to go past a purely platonic relationship. She had even served as one of Lucy's bridesmaids as the two women had hit it off from the moment Jeff had introduced the two. Unsure of what to say, she stayed quiet whilst she hugged him.


	3. Tearful Afternoon

**Disclaimer: **Same thing, different day...I still don't own the Thunderbirds, Tracys, or International Rescue.

**A/N**: Diabetic warning being issued for the "aww" moments that some readers will feel. **  
><strong>

**Tearful Afternoon**

Walking close – but not too close – to his teacher, Johnny approached his school bus. The older students had already been seated in the back and middle seats. He clambered up the large steps and anxiously glanced around until he saw his brothers. Once he spotted Scott, who was talking to one of his friends, he made a beeline for him…and tripped, falling to the floor. His breath was knocked out of him and his chin hit floor. Tears sprang to his eyes as he struggled to breathe.

"Oopsie, Johnny fell down." Turning his head just a tiny bit, the young blond saw one of his classmates. Biting his lip and wiping at his eyes, he got to his feet and slid into the first empty seat he came to. He pulled his baseball cap from his backpack and put it on. He pulled the bill low to hide his eyes and shield his face from everyone around him. Or more it was to prevent anyone from seeing him. Several small sniffles were lost to the noise of the other students on the bus.

"I miss you, Mommy," his whispered words nothing more than a softly exhaled breath. He scrunched as close to the window. Two more tears fell from blue eyes that reflected the loss and sadness within. "I wants to be with you."

The small town gave way to farmland and the bus gradually emptied until just the Tracy boys were left. "Alright, boys, got you home safe and sound." The bus driver smiled up at the boys through the oversized mirror that as a rule rarely missed anything. Except today when he'd been distracted.

Scott and Virgil quickly got to their feet and grabbed their backpacks. Virgil passed Johnny's seat and jumped down the two steps. "Virgil Tracy, what happened the last time you did that?" The bus driver's admonishment was met with a subdued, "Sorry, Mr. Darby."

"We're home, Johnny," Scott said, shaking his little brother's shoulder.

Startled, Johnny gasped, jumping slightly. He held his backpack tightly against him and slid out of the seat. With his head tucked down, he scurried ahead of his brother and off the bus. "Hey, Scotty, race ya home," Virgil challenged, grinning broadly. Neither he nor Scott had noticed the blood on their little brother's shirt. "C'mon, Johnny, you can race with us." Swiping the younger boy's baseball hat from his head, he ran a few paces before turning back to playfully tease him.

Rooted to the spot he'd been at when Virgil swiped his hat, Johnny narrowed his eyes angrily. "Give it back." His words were soft yet full of warning. "Mommy gave it to me."

Scott sighed and looked at Virgil, "Give it back, Virg."

"What's on your shirt, Johnny?" Virgil asked as he walked back to his brothers.

Johnny looked down at the ground before taking his hat back from his brother. "Nothing." Pulling his hat down low over his eyes, he tried to skirt around his older brothers. Scott had heard the worry in Virgil's tone and had moved to stand in front of Johnny as well. "Gotta see Gordy and Allie."

His attempt to get away was truly put to an end when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. "You can see them in a minute." Kneeling down so that he was level with his blond brother, Scott gently removed the baseball cap. His eyes sparked angrily when he saw the cuts and scrapes. "What happened?"

Lower lip trembling, Johnny shook his head. "Nothing, Scotty," he muttered.

Virgil mirrored Scott and searched his brother's face. "Johnny, you can tell us. We'll protect you."

Stubborn like the rest of his family, Johnny shook his head again. "Fell down, Virgie."

Scott knew his brother wasn't telling them the truth and nobody messed with his brothers and got away with it. Careful to avoid hurting his brother, he tilted Johnny's head up so he had direct eye contact. "Johnny, did someone make you fall down?"

Tired and desperately wanting his big brother make everything better, he couldn't stop the tears that rushed to his eyes and just as quickly spilled down his little face. He threw himself at his brother and felt an instant relief as Scott's arms wrapped around him. "I wanted you and Virgie all day. Don't want to go to school no more." Laying his head on his brother's shoulder, he just allowed himself to be held. That alone told Scott how much his brother was suffering. Johnny as a general rule wasn't a touchy-feely type of person. The occasional pat on the back, small hug, or hair ruffle was okay. Anything more than that was subject to his mood at that moment.

"Everything alright, boys?" Mr. Darby shouted from the bus window. None of the boys had noticed that he'd come back after making his turnaround a bit further up the road.

"Yes, Mr. Darby," Virgil answered. "See you Monday." Scott and Virgil waved at the bus driver who nodded at them and drove off.

A few minutes later and Johnny pulled away from Scott so that only his hands were resting on his shoulders. True to his nature, the younger boy shrugged off his brother's hands after a few more moments. "Sleepy, Scotty," he muttered, heading towards house. "Gotta check on…" Try as he might, he couldn't hold back the yawn. "Gordy and Allie." His pace slowed as he walked along the driveway and up the front steps. Once he staggered up the stairs of the front porch, he plopped down on the porch swing. His backpack fell to the floor with a thump.

"We need to get you cleaned up and make sure that those cuts and scrapes don't get infected," Virgil decided. No sooner were the words out of his mouth that he slipped in through the front door. He was back within a few minutes with a wet cloth and some antibiotic cream.

Johnny shook his head, "Don't want to." He kept turning his head to avoid his brother's attempts at cleaning his chin. "No, Virgie." In a desperate and clumsy effort to hold his brother still, Virgil accidently grabbed the sorest part of Johnny's chin. The younger boy burst into tears and pulled himself away from his brother.

"I'm sorry, Johnny, I was just trying to help," Virgil apologized, tears springing to his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you." The front door opened and Grandma and Jeff hurried out of the house to see what all the ruckus was.

"What's going on out here?" Jeff demanded, taking in the sight of Johnny crying on the swing and Scott trying to calm him and a teary-eyed Virgil.

Grandma immediately picked up the five-year-old and rocked him. "What's wrong, my little star-man?"

Clinging to her, Johnny cried harder and hid his face against her neck.

"He got hurt today, Dad, but he won't tell us what happened," Scott explained. "Virg was just trying to wipe the blood and dirt from the cuts and scrapes on Johnny's chin. He didn't mean to hurt him."

"I didn't mean it, Daddy, honest," Virgil added, tears still trickling down his face. Jeff and Grandma looked at each other. Grandma sat down on the swing and just held Johnny whilst Jeff led Scott and Virgil into the house.

Gradually, Johnny's cries tapered off and he fell asleep in his grandmother's arms.


	4. Grumpy Late Afternoon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**Grumpy Late Afternoon**

"Mom?" Jeff stepped out onto the front porch and made sure the screen door didn't slam shut behind him. Twice he walked towards where his sleeping son was held closely by the boy's grandmother and twice he walked back to the front door.

"Shush, Jeff, you're going to wake him." She continued the slow rocking motion of the swing but scooted over and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down before your pacing wears on my nerves."

He sat down next to his mom and a worried frown drew his brows together. His uncertainty was evident as he reached for his son but then pulled back.

"He's not going to bite you." Grandma gently held her sleeping grandson a bit closer. "Did you find out what happened out here between Johnny and Virgil?"

Nodding his head, he sighed. "Virgil was only trying to clean Johnny's chin because he was worried about infection setting in. Unfortunately, Johnny wasn't being too cooperative and wouldn't hold still so Virgil tried to force him by grabbing his chin. It was an honest accident."

"Has Virgil calmed down yet? That grandson of mine wears his heart on his sleeve when it comes to his brothers." She was extremely proud and more than a bit relieved that her grandsons were as close as they were. Some of her friends had grandchildren who didn't have that tight knit bond her grandsons shared. It was the one thing she felt no fault in being prideful of. To her, it was a testament that she and Jeff were raising them just as Lucy would have wanted.

Chuckling just a bit, Jeff agreed. "That he does, Mom. He sees how Scott looks after each of them and was emulating him in a way that made sense to him. Trying to clean the cuts and scrapes on Johnny's chin was how he chose to be the big brother. Lord knows that he's seen us cleaning up numerous cuts and scrapes since Gordy and Allie became more mobile and into everything."

She cuddled the blond boy in her arms a bit closer. "If he only knew that those two have only followed in Scott's footsteps." A slight smirk tugged at her mouth as she looked over at her only child. "But then Scott is only following in his father's footsteps. There is no doubt in my mind that boy is his father's son as much as that son is his father's son."

Amused, Jeff grinned. "Are you saying Pa was an accident waiting to happen?"

Her eyes lit up with impish delight and an undying love for her late husband. "Indeed I am. I can't even begin to count the number of time he cut or somehow burnt himself. Thank heavens the more serious injuries were a bit fewer and spread out some."

Tilting his head just a bit and keeping his eyes locked on his mother's, he gasped, grinning.

"What is it, Jeff?" Grandma asked, worried.

"You just proved to me something I've long suspected," he said, grinning broadly.

"And what have you long suspected?"

"That Gordon gets his mischievous personality in part from you. Your eyes got that same impish glow to them that his do when he's about to say or do something he finds amusing."

She laughed softly so as to not disturb the still sleeping child in her arms. "So you finally caught onto that? I've noticed it a few times myself but I still don't know where he got that red hair from."

"That is all from Lucy's side of the family, Mom," he said softly.

Patting her son's arm, she said, "Your Lucy left you a bit of herself in each of your boys. All you have to do is look at each and you'll see her."

He looked down at the sleeping child in her arms and sighed. "I know but did they all have to get her stubbornness?"

"Oh, Jeff, that stubbornness is all you. You can't blame that on Lucy," she said, laughing softly.

Chuckling, "I had to try, if for no other…" His words were cut off by a small cry. "Johnny?" He reached out and lightly brushed his son's hair out of his face.

"G'way." Grumpy and more than a little bit annoyed at being woken, Johnny snuggled closer to his grandma. "Grandma, my head hurts."

"Where does your head hurt, Son?" Jeff asked, concerned.

Sniffling, the youngest Tracy present pointed to his chin and then his head. "All over, Daddy. Grandma, make it better, please?"

The front door banged open much to Johnny's discomfort and the Terrible Two ran out. "GRANDMA, I'm hungry, now," Gordon shouted, forgetting that not everything needed to be said at such a loud volume.

"Me, too, Gandma. I's hungry, too," Alan echoed, jumping up and down.

Johnny winced as his brother's light weight hit the floor boards of the front porch. Gordon leaned on their grandmother's lap. "Hey, Johnny, is you hungry?"

The grumpy five-year-old made his irritation known with a quick shove against his brother's head. Caught off balance, Gordon fell backwards. The backwards momentum caused him to fall back and hit his head on the floor. Chaos overtook the Tracy household once again as the red-head burst into tears. His cries were soon matched with those of Alan when Jeff snapped at John for pushing his brother. Not to be outdone, Johnny burst into tears as well. "I'm sorry, Gordy. I didn't means for you to fall."

The front door banged open once again and the two oldest Tracy boys quickly took in the scene before them. Both converged on Gordon and set about calming him as Jeff had his hands full with Alan and Grandma had a tearful and clingy John.

"Johnny pushed…me down…Scotty," the second youngest Tracy cried. He allowed his older brothers to comfort him.

"He didn't mean to, Gordy," Virgil said.

Stubborn just as his dad had said earlier, Gordon voiced his opinion. "Yes, him did, Virgie. He put his hand on my head and pushed me. Then I falled on the floor and hitted my head."

Virgil looked over the younger boy's head at Scott who shrugged his shoulders. Both boys looked up at their grandmother and Johnny. The middle Tracy was getting a stern talking to from the looks of it even though Grandma kept her voice pitched low enough they couldn't hear her words. What happened next surprised everyone on the porch as John pushed against Grandma and fell to the porch floor. Stunned, he laid there for a moment before scrambling to his feet and running past his brothers and into the house. The front door slammed shut again for the third time in a matter of minutes.

Jeff passed Alan to Grandma and followed his son into the house. Listening closely, he followed the small cries and whimpers up the stairs to the bedrooms. Each of the boys' bedroom doors were opened and showed what he already figured out…No John. At the end of the hallway across from Jeff's bedroom was an unused room. A room that held items that had belonged to Lucy.

The door was partially opened and he could hear the cries of his son. He pushed the door all the way open and he could feel his heart break a bit at the sight before him. Curled up in a tight ball, Johnny held the afghan his mother had made for him. But it was seeing him curled up in his mother's favorite chair that tore at his heart. Lucy had sat for many hours, cuddling one of their boys. Many stories had been read to a restless child in that chair. Sick babies, toddlers, and little boys had been comforted in that chair. But the comfort was always given freely from his Lucy. It seemed fitting that Johnny had sought refuge to a place that used to bring him such comfort even if the one who had offered him that comfort was no longer physically present.

Even though his heart was breaking at the pitiful sight before him, he had to correct his son's behavior. "John, come here."

John jumped and stared up at his father, shaking his head. "I didn't means it, Daddy. I'm sorry." Scrunching himself tight against the back of the chair, he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." Tears fell freely from his eyes.


	5. A Quiet EveningAlmost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, IR, or the Thunderbirds.

**A Quiet Evening…Almost**

Jeff stood silent, watching his son cry. The lost and hurt cries tore right through him. Reaching down, he picked the small blond up and held him. "Shh, Johnny." Several long minutes passed before Jeff realized that the cries had faded to an occasional whimper.

The family patriarch assumed that his son had cried himself to sleep again when he heard, "Daddy, I didn't means to hurt Gordy."

"I know you didn't, Son, but that's what happens when you lash out at others in anger."

The Tracy stubbornness flared instantly within the five-year-old. "Wasn't mad, Daddy. He made my head hurt worser." Clutching tightly to his father's shirt, the quiet blond spoke again. "I love Gordy 'cause…he's my friend and brother."

Hearing his son's words warmed him and made him hold his son that much closer. "I'm sorry he made your head hurt worse but that isn't an excuse to lay your hands on your brother. Ever." Almost immediately, he could feel his son start to shake against him. "I want you to apologize to your brother."

"I will, Daddy." In true John Tracy fashion, the boy released his hold on his dad and squirmed until he was let go.

Just as he reached the door, Jeff spoke, "Johnny, you know this room is off-limits unless you have permission, right?"

His head down, he nodded, "I know, Daddy." A shuddering breath and a swipe at his eyes, he shuffled out of the room. "I wants to be with Mommy."

"_Lucy, how do I handle this? Help me, please? _He begged, silently._ "I don't know how to help him."_

Careful as always going down the stairs, he held tight to the banister. He had just reached the last step when Alan appeared from the family room. "Yous bad, Dohnny. Yous hurteded Gordy."

Unable to step down because Alan had blocked the way, he shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Allie, I'm not bad," he argued.

Petulant and more stubborn than his older brother, Alan planted his feet and made his thoughts known…Loudly. "Yous is a bad boy, Dohnny!" His face red with anger because Johnny had hurt his closest brother, he pushed at his legs.

Johnny was unprepared for the shove and fell back on the step, landing heavily on his bottom. He silently stared at his baby brother, hurt and confusion showing clearly in his tear-filled eyes. Alan's yelling and the loud thump drew the family to the hallway next to the stairs. "What is going on out here, boys?" Grandma demanded, gently pushing past her grandsons.

"Dohnny's a bad boy, Gandma," Alan said, wagging a finger at his older brother.

"Alan Shepherd Tracy, come here right now," Jeff ordered from the top of the stairs.

Clumsily the smallest Tracy hesitantly climbed the stairs. "I comin', Daddy." Just as he passed Johnny, he somehow managed to step on the older boy's fingers. Yelping at the sudden pressure on his fingers, he jerked his hand to his chest and hunched over. Alan paused and looked down at his brother. "Sowwy, Dohnny." The little tow-head managed to make it up to his dad after a few minutes. "I's here, Daddy." Jeff picked his son up after a glance down at his mom let him know she would take care of Johnny.

"Johnny?" Scott nudged his younger brother who remained silent.

"Scott, take Gordon and Virgil back into the family room. I've got John," Grandma said. Watching three of her grandsons walk off with a glance back at their silent brother, she carefully sat down next to Johnny. "John?"

His voice quiet, he said, "I didn't mean to be a bad boy."

Grandma reached out to pull him into a hug only for him to flinch away from her and scramble to his feet. His arms were wrapped around himself to keep anyone else from getting close. "You're not a bad boy, Johnny. Alan was just upset at Gordon getting hurt."

She caught a glimpse of his face and was taken aback at the emotional pain shining from his eyes. "I gots to 'pologize to Gordy." He waited a moment for her to tell him to stay put before he decided it was safe to go. Shuffling slowly towards the family room, he approached the game table that his brothers were sat at. He kept his arms wrapped around himself but stepped next to Gordon and waited until his little brother looked at him. "Sorry for hurting you, Gordy." Shifting his gaze to the floor, he continued, "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Sorry." He had said all that he could and slowly turned towards the hallway so that he could go back upstairs to his bedroom.

"You isn't bad, Johnny," Gordy said, sliding down from his chair. He clumsily hugged his big brother. "I'm sorry for making your head hurt worser."

Jeff, who had put Alan in the chair for a time-out, stood next to Grandma and watched his boys. "We're going to have our hands full dealing with Johnny. Something tells me that this is just the start, Jeff."

"I got the same feeling when I found him in the room with Lucy's chair in it." Whispering a silent prayer to his late wife, Jeff could only hope that their fears would go unrealized.


	6. Quiet to Almost Silent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds, International Rescue, or the Tracys.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in getting this written and posted but between working overtime and odd shifts (nights when I'm a day-shift person), I just hadn't been able to sit and write as I'd wanted to. Hopefully, the next update won't take as long. sam1

**Quiet to Almost Silent **

"Go wash up, boys, dinner is ready," Grandma called from the kitchen. A moment after the words were out of her mouth, the pounding of feet could be heard and felt as several Tracy brothers ran for the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

"Moves it, Virgie," Gordon demanded. "I'm hungry and you're being too slow."

"Gordon, mind your manners," Grandma said, her voice stern. As expected a "yes, ma'am" came from her second youngest grandson. She wasn't too happy that dinner had been delayed but the afternoon had been an unusual one. She looked down the hallway and saw Johnny slowly approaching the bathroom. His head down and his stockinged feet just as silent as he was.

Listening at her grandsons chatter, she watched the youngest Tracy dart around his brother and hurry to the bathroom where three of his older brothers were. "Scotty, helps me, pwease?" he asked pushing his way to the sink.

"Here you go, Sprout," he said, scooting the small step stool over to his baby brother. Virgil slipped out and silently another brother stepped up to the crowded sink.

"Tanks, Scotty."

Scott followed Virgil out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen to help his grandmother. "You're welcome, Allie. Hey, Virg, would you help me practice this weekend?"

"Practice what?" Their voices grew muffled as they entered the kitchen.

Alan focused on squirting as much soap as he could in his hands, he didn't realize that Johnny had taken Virgil's place at the sink. That is he didn't notice until he clapped his hands together and liquid soap squished out from between his hands, splattering the mirror, sink, and Johnny's eyes and mouth.

Reflexively, Johnny wiped at his eyes and immediately cried out as he felt a burning sensation in them. He'd reacted before considering that his hands had soap on them as well. He grabbed blindly for the hand towel , missing it completely.

"What wrong, Dohnny?" Alan asked. "You is being silly."

"Allie, Johnny isn't silly. You gotted soap in his eyes," Gordon chastised. "You tell him you is sorry 'cause you knows Grandma doesn't like us to call each other names." He reached his small hand out and guided Johnny to the towel. "You okay, Johnny?"

The older boy rubbed his face, whimpering at the stinging in his eyes. "Uh-huh."

Gordon turned to his younger brother, "Tell him you're sorry, Allie." When he put his mind to it, the fun-loving boy could adopt his oldest brother's persona.

"I didn't call him names, Gordy. I saided that he is silly," Alan argued. "You isn't the boss of me."

"Boys, what is going on in here?" Jeff asked, wearily. It was only six o'clock and he was already counting down to bedtime for his boys.

"We is washing up like Grandma said, Daddy," Alan answered, holding up his soapy hands. "See? I's got soap and Scotty gots me the stool so's I reached the sink."

"Allie gots soap in Johnny's eyes," Gordon added.

Jeff sighed, "Gordon and Alan are you done washing your hands?"

"Yes, Daddy," they answered together.

He motioned them to the kitchen. "Tell Grandma we'll be there in a moment."

"Okey dokey, Daddy," Alan said, skipping down the hallway.

Gordon bounced from foot to foot. "Daddy, is Johnny okay?"

It hadn't escaped the boy's notice that his big brother hadn't said anything and was still rubbing the towel at his eyes. Jeff knelt down and gently pulled the towel from his son's hands. "Open your eyes for me, Son."

Shaking his head, John lifted his t-shirt and tried to rub his eyes again. Jeff picked him up and turned the cold tap on and set about flushing John's eyes. Gordon just stood there and watched them, biting at his lip. "Johnny, how's come you aren't talking? Did the cat Grandma talks about get your tongue?"

Jeff's hand stopped midway to Johnny's face and looked down at his son. "What?"

"Grandma always asks us if the cat got our tongue when we don't answer her right quick. I reckon that if Johnny isn't talking then the cat got his tongue."

Johnny squirmed in his father's arm, a clear indication he wanted down. His bloodshot eyes focused on his younger brother for a moment before he reached out and took his hand. Silent, he walked with his brother to the kitchen.

Jeff watched after them and wondered again what was going on with his middle son.

Grandma poked her head out of the kitchen, "Jeff, are you going to stand there whilst your dinner gets cold? Or worse yet, the boys eat it all before you get your tail in gear?"

* * *

><p>Later that night after the boys were tucked in and sleeping peacefully, Jeff had a chance to talk to his mom. "Mom, was it me or did Johnny not talk throughout dinner?"<p>

"It wasn't you, Son. He didn't say a word but I'm positive he didn't miss a thing."

He stood up and paced the family room. "Do you think something happened to him when he fell today? He's always been quiet but this is more than just being quiet."

Her knitting needles a blur, Grandma looked up at him. "I don't think it's from falling. That may be part of it as I get the feeling that he was tripped."

"Why do you think that?"

"Scott and Virgil said something to me before dinner whilst you were taking care of Johnny. You know that boy doesn't just seek out comfort unless he's having a bad day but today he let Scott hug him and even laid his head on Scott's shoulder." She laid down her knitting and sighed. "Virgil added that he told them he didn't want to go to school anymore. That has me worried more than I care to admit. I'd never seen a child so thrilled to go to school as he was a few months ago."

"His teacher called me today and said he was withdrawing more and more in class and refuses to participate in circle time. She expressed concern that he only picks at his lunch and asks for Scott and Virgil off and on all day."

"Should we find someone for him to talk to? A counselor or therapist?"

He sat down next to her and drew comfort from her. "I don't know, Mom, I really don't know what to do."

* * *

><p>Upstairs with only the dim light cast into the hallway from the bathroom, a lone figure began his rounds.<p> 


	7. Ever Watchful One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, IR, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** So much for posting earlier but I've still been putting in more hours than normal at work plus required training in addition to working. Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this update. sam1

**Ever Watchful One**

_Upstairs with only the dim light cast into the hallway from the bathroom, a lone figure began his rounds._

He paused outside his brother's bedroom before quietly opening the door and slipping inside. The moonlight shining through the open curtains allowed him to see and sidestep the sneakers lying in the middle of the floor. When he reached his brother's bedside, tufts of blond hair was all that he could see of him. He stayed silent and watched as his younger brother twitched in his sleep. His sharp gaze didn't miss the rapid shifting beneath the other boy's eyelids. Resting his hand lightly on the boy's shoulder, a small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth when the movement slowed down. "Sleep tight, little brother." The blond brother did just that by snuggling deeper against his pillow.

Silently, the older boy slipped out into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Scott, what are you doing up?"

A small cry of surprise escaped his mouth before he realized that his dad had just come up the stairs. "Dad, you scar…er, startled me."

The older Tracy approached his son and looked towards the closed bedroom door. "Is he okay?"

Nervously, Scott ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, Sir. He's sound asleep."

"Then why are you up?"

"I…I got up to use the bathroom." His gaze darted around the hallway but it was his hand rubbing the back of his neck that gave him away.

"Your hand, Scott," Jeff said.

Scott looked at his hand and back at his dad confused. "Huh?"

Jeff placed his hand on Scott's shoulder and steered him towards the boy's bedroom. "When you're not being completely truthful, you rub the back of your neck. You and Alan both do it."

Glancing over his shoulder at his brothers' bedroom doors, Scott couldn't help feeling that he was letting his younger brothers down. That he wasn't doing all he could to protect them. "I just had to check on him, Dad. He's had a rough day and I'm worried about him. The whole not sleeping well, not eating, and now he's not talking too much." His words jumbled together until he took a deep breath. "I had to make sure he was asleep and not faking it until I went to bed." He sat down heavily on his bed and sighed again.

"Scott, calm down, take a deep breath, and say that again but slower."

"I'm worried about him, Dad, and that's why I was up checking on him."

Hugging him against him, Jeff suddenly realized something. "Son, are you the one I hear get up after I've gone to bed?"

He knew he couldn't lie to his dad so he slowly nodded his head. "Yes, Sir. I check on each of them before I can go to sleep myself. I have to know that they're safe and asleep."

Jeff knew he wasn't going to feel good when he heard the reason why but he asked anyway. "Why do you have to check on them, Scott? You never did that before…before your mom—"

"She's the reason why I have to. I didn't get to see her before I went to bed that night and when I got up the next morning, she…she was gone." His words got softer at the end of his explanation. He leaned against his father a bit more and reluctantly admitted his fear. "I'm afraid if I don't check on them before I go to sleep, then they'll be gone when I wake up just…" Sniffling slightly, he stared at the floor. "I'm afraid they'll be gone just…Just like Mom." The tears he'd been trying to hold back broke through his defenses.

Jeff pulled his son closer and held him tight despite the tears that soaked through his shirt. "Shh, Scotty, it's okay." Long minutes passed and Jeff held his son until the tears slowed to a trickle.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

Gently forcing Scott's face up to meet his eyes, Jeff spoke, "Son, you have nothing to apologize for. You have been a great big brother from the moment we brought each of your brothers home. You look after them, keep them out of too much trouble, and you're their biggest protector. But you're forgetting that you're still a child and sometimes you're going to have to accept that you can let your Grandmother and I handle them so that you can enjoy your childhood." He pointed to his pillows. "Now get up there and I want you to get some sleep. I'll finish your rounds tonight."

Wearily, Scott obeyed his father and scrambled up his bed and did as he was told. "Goodnight, Dad." His eyes slid shut and after a few minutes his breathing evened out.

"Goodnight, Scotty." He checked on each of his boys before turning in himself.

Blue eyes peered through the crack in the door, watching as his father's bedroom door closed. Stealthily, he slipped out of his room and moved towards his younger brothers' room. It was time for his nightly rounds to begin again.


	8. Ever Watchful Two

**Disclaimer:** I still can't claim ownership of the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds. They belong to someone else.

**A/N:** Fluff and diabetic warning is being issued for this update.

**Ever Watchful Two**

_It was time for his nightly rounds to begin again._

The slight form of the young boy paused, listening for any sound that would precede his father's return to the hallway. He nodded to himself after a moment and scurried to his younger brothers' bedroom. After slipping inside and carefully closing the door, he made his way to his brothers' beds. Just as he had done every night since the day of his mother's funeral, he placed a hand on his youngest brother's chest. He let go of the breath of air he'd been holding before turning his attention on his other brother. Green eyes reflecting the nightlight stared up at him causing him to jump back with a squeak of surprise.

"Johnny, why's you up?"

Feeling his face burn, he mumbled, "Had to check on you and Allie, Gordy. Had to make sure you were safe."

The younger boy patted his bed. "You sleep here tonight, 'k?"

Johnny shook his head, "I gotta check Virgie and Scotty."

Kicking himself free of the tangled bedding, Gordon declared, "Then I go with you and then you can sleep in here." He took his big brother's hand and led him from the room. At each of their older brothers' rooms, he waited outside the room whilst Johnny did his rounds. "Done?"

"Yes." Automatically the older brother headed towards his bedroom only to be stopped when Gordon tugged his hand.

Relentless in his attempts to have his way, Gordon tugged his hand again. "You sleep with me, 'member? Then you knows me and Allie are safe, okay?"

He may have been just as if not more stubborn than his brothers and father but he knew when he was beat. Gordon had already worn down his defenses and well, he really didn't want to be alone with the nightmares again. Maybe, just maybe, if he was lucky the presence of his younger brothers may hold the nightmares at bay and allow him to actually sleep. He knew that if he needed to, he could crawl into one of his older brothers' beds and draw comfort from one of them.

"Gordy, I need my pillow," John said quietly. Slipping into his room, he grabbed the pillow and turned around. He quickly found that he wasn't the only stealthy Tracy boy as he turned around and stepped on his younger brother's foot. A sharp gasp of surprise and a widening of his eyes was the only clue that he'd been startled.

"Ouch, Johnny, you stepped on my foot," Gordon complained, bending down to rub his barely sore foot.

"Sorry, Gordy, didn't mean…" A huge yawn interrupted what he meant to say.

Gordon grabbed his brother's hand again. "C'mon, Johnny, it is night-night time and you's very sleepy." The two brothers moved back through the hallway and into Gordon's bedroom. "I sleep against the wall and you lay next to me, 'kay?" He climbed up on his bed and grabbed his sheet. "I tuck us in, Johnny." Johnny set his pillow next to Gordon's and quickly followed his brother's lead. The sheet haphazardly came over him and then a comforting weight of his brother's arm on his waist followed. "Nighty-night, Johnny."

"Goodnight, Gordy," he mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

Gordon listened for a few minutes and recalled something his grandmother had told him. He closed his eyes tight and whispered, "Mommy, helps me p'tect Johnny. I loves him and want him to laugh and play with me like he used to. You do that, Mommy?"

_A loving hand brushed over the little boy's soft red hair. "I'll help you, little fish." She watched as her water baby's face relaxed. Shifting her gaze to the blond sleeping next to his brother, she sighed, "Little one, you're way too young to be so lost." Brushing a tender kiss on his forehead, she noticed that the anxious expression slowly smoothed out. "I love you, my little space man. Now it's my turn to check on my other babies."_


	9. Early Riser

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** I have no excuse for the long delay other than my muse decided to take a vacation and I really just couldn't write anything that I even remotely liked. Hopefully, she's back and I can get back to this story properly. sam1

**Early Riser**

Sunlight filtered in through the partially closed curtains and onto the sleeping boy's face. Mumbling in his sleep, he rolled away from the annoyance. Only to face another and more vocal one. "Scotty? Is you awake?"

He partially opened one eye and glared at his baby brother. "Allie, it's too early for this. Go back to bed, please."

Undeterred, the youngest Tracy merely giggled. "Nuh-uh, Scotty. Sun up…We gets up."

"Go. Back. To. Bed."

"But, Scotty, I not sleepy no more." Maybe his argument would have carried more weight if he hadn't yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"C'mon, Sprout, you can sleep with me," Scott said, scooting back to make room for his baby brother. Alan grabbed a handful of his brother's blanket and with a little help from Scott pulled himself up onto the bed. He'd just started to doze off when he suddenly realized that it was more than a bit uncommon for his baby brother to be up this early. "Allie, why are you up so early?"

Sleepily, the younger brother answered, "Dohnny is talkin' in him sleep. Him woked me up."

"Allie, how could you hear Johnny talking in his sleep?"

Alan looked at his big brother and sighed. "Him was sleepin' wif Gordy. Go to sleep, Scotty." The tow-head snuggled closer to his big brother and promptly fell asleep.

Once he was sure his brother was asleep, Scott slipped out of his room and went to Gordon's room. The sight before him lit his eyes with a warm glow. Gordon had his arm protectively over John's arm. It was clear to the oldest Tracy brother that any comfort that Johnny had needed had been given by Gordon.

"Son?" Jeff's deep voice startled Scott.

Barely holding back a squeak of surprise, Scott spun around to face his dad. "You scared the stuffing out of me, Dad."

"Stuffing? You've been listening to Gordon again, haven't you?"

Scott grinned. "He's the only one of us who regularly uses words Grandpa used." His grin changed to a cheeky grin, "I reckon."

Jeff responded with a quiet chuckle. "So, what are you doing in here at this time?"

"Alan woke me up. I think Johnny woke him up and he thought it was time to get up and start his day. I managed to get him back to sleep—"

"And you just had to come and check on Johnny, right?"

Casting a protective look back to his younger brothers, he nodded. "Yes, because I'm worried about him, Dad. Alan said he was talking in his sleep. I don't remember him ever doing that before."

A brief, haunted look flashed in Jeff's eyes. "How about you get some more sleep? You know he's in good hands right now."

Scott was more than aware that his dad was diverting the conversation and went along with it. "I think I will. See you later, Dad." With a last glance over his shoulder, he watched Jeff lean over and run his hand through Johnny's hair. _"Mom, help me with Johnny, please?"_


	10. Little Brother, Big Protector

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds. Any and all stories I write in this fandom are a desperate attempt to maintain some semblance of sanity.

**A/N:** I had hoped that my muse would hang around this time but she took off again. Real life has been incredibly busy with work, committees, family, and now EMT classes/clinicals. Having said that, updates are going to be sporadic until June-ish or I take my national boards.

**Little Brother, Big Protector**

"Hey, Johnny, is you awake?" Not getting a response, Gordon stared up at the ceiling. Humming quietly, he went through his ABC's, his version of "I'm a little teapot", and finally to practicing his numbers. All were done in an attempt to keep his mind off an ever-increasing need. "Johnny, is you awake yet? I gots to go to the potty." Gently poking Johnny in the shoulder, he sighed, "You's going to be sorry if I don't make it to the potty. Sorry and all wet."

The blond rolled away from his brother…right off the bed and on the floor with a loud thump. Gordon scooted off the bed and stood next to his brother for a moment before running off to the bathroom. "Daddy, Johnny fell down and I gots to pee." His voice carried along the quiet upstairs hallway and woke not only Jeff but Scott and Grandma as well. Virgil heard him but merely pulled his pillow over his head and continued sleeping.

Jeff hurried out of his room and into his youngest sons' room. Johnny was still lying on the floor, curled up in a tight ball. "Johnny? Son, are you okay?" Kneeling down next to his quiet son, he reached out and brushed the blond hair back so he could see Johnny's face.

Tears slowly leaked from his closed eyes. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked around the room.

"Johnny?" Jeff made to pick his son up only to find himself knocked off balance as Johnny threw himself against his father. His small arms wrapped tightly around Jeff's neck and his little face was buried against his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay, Son."

"Where's Gordy?" His words were so quiet that Jeff almost missed them.

"Where's Gordy?" Feeling him nod against his shoulder, Jeff began to speak, "He—"

"I'm right here, Johnny. I had to get to the potty 'cause I had to pee and Grandma don't like it none when I have an accident." Sighing, he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I reckon you should go potty, too. You don't wants to pee on Daddy."

Jeff shook his head, staring at his son. "Gordon, Johnny isn't going to do that. He's a big boy."

"I'm a big boy, too, Daddy. But Grandma says accidents happen whenever I'm around."

Reaching out, he ruffled the copper hair of his son. "You are a big boy." Johnny squirmed out of his dad's embrace and ran out of the bedroom. "Johnny?"

Gordon ran after his brother but stopped at the bedroom door. "It's okay, Daddy, he just went to the potty." He turned back to face his father who was staring at the floor. "Daddy, what's you doing?"

Jeff picked up a small toy from the floor and frowned. Looking back up, he stood and hurried to the bathroom. Johnny was at the sink washing his hands. Jeff picked him up and looked at him. "Johnny, did you get hurt when you fell?"

Nodding his head a bit, he tilted his head back. There on his chin where he'd gotten hurt the day before was some fresh blood. Jeff sighed in relief when he saw that Johnny had just irritated the scrapes, causing them to bleed a tiny bit. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Johnny sat still whilst his father cleaned his chin. Not once did he say a word. He merely stared at his father and communicated with a shrug, nod, or shake of his head.

"C'mon, Johnny, it's time for breakfast and Grandma fixed French toast," Gordon said from the doorway. "Do you know why they call it French toast?" Tugging on his brother's hand, he kept up his one-sided conversation with his increasingly quiet older brother. The younger boy didn't seem to be bothered that he wasn't getting a verbal response.

Jeff watched them head down the stairs, hand-in-hand. The rest of the day passed by with the boys playing outdoors. Grandma and Jeff watched as Johnny interacted with his brothers but continued to stay silent. "Gordon hasn't left his side, has he?"

"Not that much and if he does, Johnny follows him as soon as he notices it."

Unaware that they were the topic of discussion, Gordon and Johnny continued playing with their brothers. After dinner and bath time, Gordon firmly declared that Johnny was again sleeping in his bed. "I reckon he'll sleep better, Daddy."

"No, he needs to sleep in his own bed, Gordon," Jeff said.

Johnny stood in the doorway with his pillow and with a longing glance at his brother's bed; he turned towards his own room. "Daddy, please let him sleep with me? He gets lonely and scared and…and I wants to make him feel safe." Gordon continued to beg even as he was picked up and put in his bed. "Please, Daddy?"

Intervention came from Grandma as she carried Johnny and his pillow into the bedroom. "Gordon, lie down. Jeff, take Johnny's pillow and put it next to Gordon's. Johnny, I love you." She gave him a kiss and laid him down next to his younger brother. She tucked both boys in and leaned over to give Gordon a goodnight kiss as well. "Sleep well, boys. Jeff, tuck them in and come down for a nightcap." She stopped long enough at Alan's bedside to straighten his blankets and kiss him before leaving the room.

Knowing he was beat, Jeff kissed his boys goodnight and left the room.

"Goodnight, Johnny, I love you."

Johnny rolled on his side and faced his brother. Unsure and hesitant, he reached out and hugged Gordon. Surprised that his brother had instigated a hug, Gordon quickly responded by hugging his brother back. "Sleep well, Johnny."

Quiet as ever, he nodded and stared at his brother until his eyes slowly drifted shut.


	11. At a Loss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** Finally, I'm able to breathe and write something other than medical terminology and treatments. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read my stories, old and new, during my break from fanfic writing. sam1

**At a Loss**

"_Mr. Tracy?"_

"Speaking," Jeff grumbled, upset at having been pulled from a meeting with his R&D team.

"_This is Ms. Landman from your sons' school. I'm sorry to disturb you at work but you're needed here at the school as soon as possible."_

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Has John refused class time again?"

"_In a manner of speaking."_

"Ms. Landman, what exactly is going on that you need me right now? I was in the middle of a meeting."

"_Mr. Tracy, your sons have disappeared from their classes."_

"Where are they? They can't have just disappeared?" Shoving papers into his briefcase, he bolted from the room. "Alison, reschedule the meeting for next week. Have Anderson meet me at the elementary school." He ran to his car, digging in his pocket for his car keys. "Ms. Landman, I'm on my way."

"_Have your identification handy as the school is in full lockdown."_

"Have the police been notified?"

"_They're on their way."_

Increasing his speed a bit more, Jeff snapped, "I'll be there in approximately twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>"Well, that went well." Sighing, she put her head down on her desk. "Having Jeff as a student wasn't enough punishment but I have to have three of his sons as well? God, what did I do to deserve this? I'm retiring before the…What did Scott call them-"<p>

"The Terrible Two. The Terrifying Three when Johnny's in with them."

"Yes, that was it," she said, looking up and seeing one of her missing charges. "Scott Tracy, where have you been?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he muttered, "In the staff bathroom with my brothers."

"Why in the world would you and your brothers be in the staff bathroom?"

Cobalt blue orbs stared defiantly at her. "Virgil and I are protecting Johnny. He was upset and needed somewhere safe so he could calm down."

A loud banging on the outer doors startled both principal and student. "MRS. LANDMAN?" Jeff's disembodied voice rang from the call box in the office.

"Dad? You called my dad? Crap," Scott mumbled, paling as he realized how upset his father sounded.

Mrs. Landman quickly buzzed the worried father through the locked doors. By the time he got to the main office, she was standing just outside the office door. Scott stood wearily next to her.

Relief and confusion flowed through his body and he could feel some of the tension ease from his shoulders. "Scotty? Where are your brothers?"

"They're in the staff bathroom near the teacher's lounge." Nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why are they there?"

"I took them there. Johnny's safe there and Virgil is taking care of him."

"Scott, why are you and your brothers out of your classrooms?" Jeff directed his questions at his son whilst being very aware of Mrs. Landman's pursed lips and shaking of her head.

"Dad, Johnny was upset and me and Virgil took care of him."

"Why was he upset? He won't talk much if at all or let anyone touch him."

Scott quickly followed him. "Dad, don't be mad. He's really upset and…and he's not talking at all. Not even a word to me or Virg."

Jeff stopped and faced his son. "He spoke to you this morning, didn't he?"

"No, he only whispered good morning to Gordy. He tried to sit by himself on the bus but Avery…well, Avery was being a brat." Scott looked down and refrained from saying anything more.

"Son, that is not something that I expect to hear from you about anyone," Jeff lightly admonished.

"Well, he was," Scott said, mulishly. "I won't stand for someone being mean to my little brother."

"Me either." Virgil stood in the open doorway of the staff bathroom, glaring angrily.

"_Great. Not only do I have Scott mad but I have an angry Virgil to contend with. This day just keeps getting better and better," Jeff thought. _"What happened on the bus, boys?" He glanced between his oldest sons.

"Johnny wouldn't tell us. We didn't even know that something was wrong until I looked out of my classroom door and saw Johnny staring at me."

"Virgil, how did you get involved?" Jeff asked. Mrs. Landman stood by and waited to hear his response as well.

Defiant, he lightly wrapped his arm protectively over Johnny's shoulders. "They had to walk by my class in order to get here. I can see into the hallway from my desk. I told Mr. Khozaim that I had to use the restroom." Shrugging his shoulders, he added, "I didn't lie."

John peeked up at his father but allowed Virgil to keep his arm protectively on his shoulders. Tears pooled in his big, blue eyes and his lower lip trembled. Jeff knelt down and held out his arms, "Come here, Johnny." With a quick glance up at his big brothers, Johnny ran for his father and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jeff frowned when he could feel the boy's body shake and felt wetness on his neck from his son's tears. "Shh, Johnny, shh."

"Home, please?" he whispered.

"Johnny, you have to stay at school and learn. I need you to be a big boy and stay at school like your brothers."

Johnny shook his head. "Home."

"Scott and Virgil, go back to your classrooms," directed Mrs. Landman. "You've each missed enough class time for today."

"Dad, we want to stay with Johnny," Virgil argued, scowling at Mrs. Landman for daring to think they would leave their little brother.

"Boys, Mrs. Landman is right. Go back to class," Jeff said. He watched as the boys headed back to their classrooms and wasn't surprised when both looked back at him with matching, angry scowls. Keeping his hold on Johnny, he stood up. "Come on, Son, time to get you back to class."

Johnny tensed in his father's arms. "No, Daddy," he whispered. His pleas fell on deaf ears as his father carried him to his classroom.

"Be my big boy, Johnny, and finish out your school day. You'll have the whole weekend off with us, okay?"

"Don't want to." His whispered pleas were once again disregarded.

Jeff hugged him tight once more before setting him down. "I love you, Johnny, and I'll see you when you get home from school."

Knowing that he wouldn't get his dad to change his mind, Johnny walked slowly into his classroom and took his seat at his little desk. He kept his eyes focused on his hands clasped together on his desktop. His teacher continued with what she was telling the other students with a quick nod in Jeff's direction.

A sense of unease came over Jeff as he stood watching his son for a moment. "Am I doing what's best for him?"

Unaware that he'd spoken out loud, he was startled when Mrs. Landman spoke, "Yes, you are, Jeff. It's never easy leaving your child when he's upset but if you take him home now, he will keep trying to avoid what makes him upset. He has two big brothers here looking out for him. I daresay, he has even more brothers looking out for him at home as well as you and Mrs. Tracy." Patting her former student on the arm, she continued, "We'll look after him here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Landman, and please no more calls saying that three of my boys are missing. My heart can't take that." With one more glance at his third-born, he turned and headed out of the building and to his car. _"Lucy, watch over him, please?"_

"_I always will, Jeff. Just as I will always watch over each of my boys…young and older." _

A light breeze ruffled his hair and a small grin stole across his face. "I know you will." Anderson stood next to his car, taking in everything around him without moving. "Sorry, Anderson, my boys pulled a Houdini act on their teachers. They've been found and returned to their classrooms."

"Very good, Mr. Tracy. I'll head back to the office then unless you need anything else?"

"No, I'm heading back there myself. Thanks again for rushing over here." Anderson got back into his car and was quickly on his way back to his office. Jeff stood by his car for a few more minutes, staring at the school before he, too, headed back to his office.


	12. Search and Comfort

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Thunderbirds, International Rescue, or the Tracys.

**Search and Comfort**

"Boys, has anyone seen Johnny?" Grandma asked, glancing around the toy and game strewn family room.

Scott shook his head. "I thought he was in the kitchen with you, Grandma." Grinning weakly, he added, "We'll get this cleaned up before dinner."

Virgil peered around his easel, "I saw Johnny going upstairs. Want me to go get him?"

"I can go and gets him with you, Virgie," Gordon volunteered. The two boys made their way around the toy littered floor and up the stairs. "Virgie, why Johnny not talk anymore?"

The older boy shook his head, "I don't know, Gordy."

Holding his older brother's slightly larger hand, he sighed, "I miss him talking and laughing with us."

"Me, too," Virgil admitted, looking into Johnny's bedroom. "Johnny?"

Gordon slipped under his older brother's arm and into the bedroom. "Johnny, where is you?" Dropping to his hands and knees, he peered under the bed. "Johnny, is you under there?"

"Gordy, why would he be under his bed?" Virgil asked.

"It's a good hiding spot for eating cookies." The younger boy stood up and dusted his hands off. "Oops, forgets I said that, Virgie, okay?"

"You'd best not let Grandma find any cookie crumbs under your bed."

A mischievous grin lit up his eyes, "I won't."

Narrowing his eyes at his little brother, "Or under mine or Scott's bed, either?"

"Okey dokey," he said, cheerfully. "Did yous find Johnny yet?"

Virgil rolled his eyes, "How could I find him if I've been talking to you?"

"Oh. Johnny, where is you?" Gordon called, pulling open the closet door. "Is you in here?" The two brothers continued to look in any possible place their middle brother could have hidden in his bedroom. "Virgie, he isn't in here."

"Nope, so let's go to the next room and see if he's there," Virgil suggested. He looked down the hallway when he stepped out of Johnny's room. "Johnny?"

Gordon shot out of his next oldest brother's room. "Where is Johnny?" He glanced wildly along the hallway, trying to find his brother. It didn't take him long to see what had caught Virgil's attention and had him running. "Johnny, what's you doing here?"

Virgil squatted next to his younger brothers. His attention to detail picked up what Gordon was too young to notice. "Johnny, it's okay to miss Mom. We all do and we wish you would talk to us again."

Pulling his afghan tighter against him, the silent blond stared at the closed door directly across from him. Tears slid down his face though he maintained his silent suffering. After a moment, he glanced up at his next oldest brother and pointed to the locked door.

Virgil sighed and shook his head, "You know we aren't allowed in there. Dad has the door locked so Mom's stuff doesn't get broken."

Gordon had walked over to the door and tugged on the handle. To his surprise, the door opened and he fell into the room. "It's not lockeded."

"Gordon, get back over here before you get in trouble," Virgil said, glancing down the hallway as if expecting their father to appear. Johnny made no move to get up but gazed into the room. Virgil kept his hand on his shoulder and could feel the tension leave his brother as a light fragrant perfume wafted into the hallway.

Gordon scooted back to where his brothers were, "It smells like Mommy. Has she comed back to see us?"

"No, Gordy, Mommy…" Virgil's voice cracked as he struggled with his emotions. "Mommy is gone and she's never coming home but…but she's watching over us…and loving us forever."

Johnny looked up at his big brother and reached out a hand to wipe the tears from his brother's face. "Yes." The single word was barely a whisper but the first time he'd spoken in just over a week.

"Yes what, Johnny?" Virgil asked, surprised.

Johnny shook his head and moved his hand down to his brother's chest, right over his heart. His eyes met his brother's as he tried to get him to understand. Gordon stared at his brothers for a minute. "Mommy in our hearts?" Johnny shifted his gaze to his younger brother and nodded. Gordon scooted closer to the blond and leaned against him. "Johnny, I wants you to talk to us again. I miss you reading to me. I reckon, I wants you to tell me about the stars."

Johnny wrapped his arm around his brother whilst leaning into Virgil. The three boys sat there long enough that Grandma came upstairs looking for them. Her sharp eyes immediately picked up on the open door before falling on her grandsons. A gentle smile lit up her eyes as she noticed that each of the sleeping boys were leaning against one another. Each comforting the other as well as drawing comfort that they so obviously needed and wanted.


	13. Cries in the Night Revisited

**Disclaimer:** See the previous chapters as nothing has changed since my last update.

**A/N:** Diabetic Warning is being issued for this update. CC, I didn't forget this time. Angel-Sue, thanks for the feedback on the bit with Gordon.

**Cries in the Night Revisited**

A sheen of sweat covered the young boy's face as his hands clenched tightly. "No…I can't…not again." Blindly, he reached out as if to grab something or someone. "Mom…don't…can't lose…again." His mumbled words grew in volume, "JOHNNY, NO!"

"_Son, you're having a nightmare. Wake up, Son." _

A cool hand brushed his sweaty hair back from his face. "No…don't want…don't want to…away like Mom." Shying away from the hand touching him, he whimpered, "Mom, come back…didn't get to…goodbye. Hate goodbyes."

"_Come on, Son, wake up."_

Suddenly, he felt something warm on either side of him. The presence was familiar and one he was comfortable with. But it was wrong…he was normally the one offering comfort to his brothers. He loved each of his brothers and looking after them was what he did. Lately, it had been Johnny who'd needed the most comfort but sometimes it was nice being looked after as well.

"_Wakey, wakey, Scotty." _

Shaking himself, his eyes shot opened and his gaze darted all around his room. His breath hitched as he took in Gordy on one side of him and Johnny on the other.

"Hi, Scotty, me and Johnny came to helps you. See Johnny is right here. He didn't go 'way like Mommy did. I's not goin' 'way either. Or Virgie. Or Allie. And Daddy has to stay wif us cos he has to take care of us rascals." A look of confusion crossed the red-head's face. "Daddy, what's a rascal? I reckon that Grandma forgotted we was little boys. Is it 'cos she's old? Will you be like that when you's really old like Grandma?" A familiar look of mischief lit of the young boy's eyes, "I reckon if you's get like that me and Allie can haves more candy and less of the yucky vegables."

"Vegetables, Gordon," Jeff corrected automatically. Scooping up his second youngest son, he smiled when Gordon wrapped his arms around his neck. "Less of the old comments or the tickle monster will come and get you."

Scott couldn't keep a small grin from crossing his face at his father's words. Now that the effects of the nightmare were wearing off, he realized there was still a warm weight on his chest. "Johnny?" Johnny just kept his hand on his oldest brother's chest, offering what comfort he could. "Thanks, little brother."

Johnny tried to stifle the yawn that he could feel building up but was unable to. Nestling against his oldest brother, his eyes closed and he drifted back to the sleep he'd awakened from when he had heard Scott scream his name.

"Scotty, is you's okay now?" Scott nodded as his eyes slid closed and he drifted back to sleep.

Jeff stood next to his son's bed and grinned. "There is no stopping you when you're on a roll, is there?"

Sighing as only a child can, Gordon looked at his dad. "Daddy, I was on Scotty's bed, not a roll. I reckon we all needs some more sleep cos you's just silly."

Jeff lightly tickled his son, "Ah, the tickle monster has come to get you."

Gordy laughed and grabbed at his dad's hands. "Not the tickle monster." Trusting that Jeff had a good hold on him, Gordon let himself fall back so that he was hanging upside down in his dad's arm. It was then that he noticed that his brothers had fallen asleep. "Shh, Daddy, they's fell asleep."

Jeff looked down at his sons, "So they have, Gordy. Do you want to sleep next to Scotty as well?"

"Yep, cos I gots to p'tect Johnny," Gordon answered. "Daddy, when Johnny gonna talk to us again?"

"I don't know, Son," Jeff responded, sadly. "I guess it's up to when he's ready." He'd been in contact with the boys' pediatrician and was reassured that when he was ready, Johnny would speak again. It didn't make it any easier to watch his shy son seem to withdraw into himself more. He could only trust that Johnny would speak again.

"Maybe he'll be ready when's we wakes up in the morning." Gordon yawned and snuggled against his oldest brother when Jeff had laid him down. "Nighty-night, Daddy. Love you."

A warm feeling flared within Jeff's heart. "Goodnight, Gordon." Jeff leaned over and kissed each of his sons on their forehead. "I love you, too."

"And Scotty and Johnny?"

"Yes, and Virgil and Alan."

"Good cos we love you, too, Daddy, cos you's the bestest daddy in the whole wides world." Within moments, Gordon's breathing evened out and Jeff knew he was asleep.

After making sure his sons were tucked in, Jeff watched them for a few minutes before going to check on his other two boys. The warm feeling in his chest intensified as he kissed Alan's and then Virgil's forehead.

"It doesn't get any better than that until you have grandchildren." Jeff started at his mother's words. "Sorry for startling you, Jeff." Leaning over Virgil, she straightened his blanket. "No indeed, it doesn't get better than this."

"I'll take this for about another fifteen to twenty years," he said.

Hugging her only son, Grandma nodded, "I love you, Son. You've done me and your father proud. Lucy would be proud of you as well."

"I hope so, Mom. I hope so," he said, hugging her tight. Sometimes it was nice being looked after. A pang of guilt hit him as he realized that his boys would never again be able to hug or be hugged by their mother. He resolved then and there that he'd hug his boys more often so that they didn't miss out or ever doubt that they were loved.

"_I'll never stop hugging my boys, Jeff. Just as I'll never stop hugging you. Not even death is going to keep me from looking after and loving my boys."_


	14. Broken Silence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**Broken Silence**

In the early morning quiet, the blue eyed boy watched over his sleeping brothers. The slight snoring from his red-haired brother brought a soft smile to his face. If asked, he'd never be able to put into words just how much his brothers meant to him. His gaze settled on the steady rise and fall of his eldest brother's chest. In many ways, Scott had been his protector and the one he'd follow around. He knew he would always be safe with Scott around. Even when Virgil decided to be a big meanie head. _"Scotty protects me when Virgie wants to tease me."_ Scott would never let Virgil torment him too much. _"He'd never let anyone else tease me. Scotty gets mad when other kids are mean to me."_

Sighing, he slid from the bed and made his way to the window. He pulled back the curtains and opened the blinds so that he could watch the stars fade as the sun began to rise. As the last star twinkled from view, he turned back to his sleeping brothers and climbed back on the bed. He sat with his back against the wall and his knees drawn up. His little chin rested on his knees as he resumed his watch over his brothers.

* * *

><p>Comfortable and warm, Scott was not happy to suddenly find himself waking up. His eyes blinked rapidly against the morning sun that shone brightly through the curtains that hung open. Curtains that he was positive he had closed before going to bed the night before. "I know I closed the curtains... Didn't I?" Still not fully awake, Scott glanced to his right where he felt something pressed up against him. He grinned when he saw his red-haired brother tucked up against his side. Running his fingers through his little brother's hair, he whispered, "You're such a tiny terrorist at times but you're our tiny terrorist and I wouldn't trade you for anything."<p>

A soft giggle came from his left. "Johnny? It's awfully early for you to be awake." Johnny shook his head and pointed to the window. "You opened the curtains and blinds?" The younger boy nodded his head. "Still not talking, eh?" Another shake of his blond head. "Well, it was worth asking."

He looked closely at his brother and noticed his eyes had tears pooling. Slowly, he reached out towards Johnny only to be surprised when his brother threw himself into his big brother's arm. "Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry, Johnny, I hate when you cry cos I don't know how to make things better for you." Johnny just hid his face against his brother's neck. His small body shook slightly.

"Johnny, what's wrong with you?" Gordon asked. Johnny blindly reached for his younger brother. "I's right here, Johnny. Scotty, what's you do to make Johnny cry?" Gordon let himself be pulled into the hug.

"Scotty, what's wrong with Johnny?" Virgil asked from the foot of the bed. He'd heard his brothers on his way to the bathroom. Climbing up on the bed, he somehow managed to get next to Johnny and rubbed his back. "It's okay, Johnny."

It was no surprise when Alan ran into the room and climbed up next to them. "I wants a hug, too." In his attempt to get in on the brotherly group hug, Alan inadvertently rammed his knee into Johnny's back.

Johnny couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his mouth any more than he could stop Alan sliding onto Virgil and Gordon as he rolled away from his brothers. Facing the wall, he curled in on himself. _"Mommy…I want Mommy." _The tears that Scott had noticed in his eyes earlier fell faster until his vision was blurred.

"Allie, gets off of me," Gordon snapped. Pushing his arms out, he shoved Alan away enough that he could get up. Once he was free, he clambered over Virgil and Scott to get to Johnny. "Johnny, don't cry. Allie didn't mean to hurt you. He's just clumsy, I reckon."

"I not eiver, Gordy," Alan argued.

Virgil noticed the petulant expression on his brother's face. As did Scott. "I got Alan, Scotty." Sliding off the bed, Virgil picked Alan up, "C'mon, Sprout, let's go get some cereal and toast."

Distracted, Alan let himself be carried from the room. "Virgie, yous always hungwy." Their voices and footsteps faded as they walked down the hall.

Scott put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Johnny, Gordy and I are here for you. We love you. Virg and Alan love you, too. Please talk to us."

At that moment, a small blond blur ran into the room and clambered up on the bed. "Dohnny, I's sorry that I hurted you. I just wants hugs, too." As careful as he could, Alan squeezed himself between Scott and John and hugged his only blond brother.

Footsteps pounded the length of the hall way and Virgil slid past his brother's bedroom. Socks and hardwood floors were not conducive to quick stops. The four brothers in Scott's room watched as Virgil slid past the open door. Alan started giggling first, followed by Gordon and Scott. Johnny held out a moment longer as he scooted off the bed and padded out to the hallway. Virgil was carefully picking himself up off the floor.

"Virgie, you okay?"

Virgil looked around, confused. Only he and Johnny were in the hallway but he could hear his other brothers in Scott's room. "Johnny?"

Shyly, Johnny nodded, "You okay?"

Whooping loudly, Virgil grabbed his younger brother in a tight hug. "I'm okay. You talked. SCOTTY, JOHNNY TALKED."

Johnny rubbed his ear. "Ow, Virgie."

Jeff came out into the hallway, "Boys, what in the heck is going on up here? It's too early for you to be yelling at each other."

"Dad, Johnny talked to me. Didn't you, Johnny?" Virgil asked, his arm still draped over his younger brother's shoulder.

"Johnny?"

Scooting closer to Virgil, Johnny peeked up at his dad. Gordon poked him on his arm, "Say somefing, Johnny, cos we wants to hear you talk."

Johnny shook his head, suddenly shy and uncomfortable by all the attention being focused on him. He dropped his gaze and stared at the floor whilst pushing closer to Virgil. His family watched as he again withdrew from them and retreated into silence.


	15. A Day of Reckoning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds, International Rescue, or the Tracys.

**A Day of Reckoning**

Turning from the stove, Grandma looked towards the hallway. "Can that boy ever go at a normal pace?"

The subject of her musings rounded the corner, "Grandma, did Daddy tells you that Johnny talked?" Climbing up onto his chair, he rested his chin on his hands. "I reckon that mean ol' cat finally let go of his tongue." He sighed and continued, "But I reckon he grabbed it again 'cause he's not talkin' 'gain."

"Gordon, what have I told you about talking correctly?"

Staring thoughtfully at his grandmother, the young boy pondered the question for a moment. "You told me to speak correctly." He shifted in his chair, "Grandma, I reckon I am talking correctly 'cause…" He caught her pointed look and sighed, "Because you know what I'm saying, right?" He looked at her worriedly for a moment, "You do understand me, don't you, Grandma? Does Daddy need to take you to the doctor to gets your hearing checked?"

"Gordon Cooper Tracy, do not talk to your grandmother like that," Jeff said. "Good morning, Mother." He gave his son a pointed look as he headed straight for the coffee pot.

Properly chastised, Gordon slid from his chair and went to his grandmother. "Sorry, Grandma, I didn't mean to be dispecful."

"It's disrespectful, Gordy," Scott said as he entered the kitchen with Alan.

"That's what I said, Scotty," Gordon argued. "Dispectful."

"Dis-re-spect-ful," Scott said slowly.

Rolling his eyes at his big brother, he tried again, "Disrespectful." His eyes lit up as Johnny and Virgil joined the family in the kitchen. "Johnny, do you reckon that da…"

"Young man, you'd best not finish that word," Jeff and Grandma snapped at the same time.

An impish grin lit up the red-head's face, "That darn cat?" Never one to pay much attention to personal space, he got right up in his brother's face and stared at his mouth. "Nope, I don't see no cat holding your tongue. Does that mean you can talk again, Johnny?"

Johnny shook his head and stepped back a half step to give himself a bit of room. Gordon sighed, "I reckon Daddy's right and you'll talk when yous wants to, right?"

Gently grasping his brother's hand within his, Johnny nodded. He tugged his brother towards the table so that they could eat breakfast.

Grandma and Jeff shared a look before she turned back to finishing breakfast for her boys. She was focused on her task and failed to notice someone had come up next to her. A quiet voice, barely noticeable over the chatter of her grandsons at the table, asked, "Grandma, can I watch?"

Startled, she dropped the spatula in the skillet. She hugged her grandson, "Get the stool. Stay clear of the burners, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered before dragging the stool over to the stove.

"Hey, Johnny, is you in time out?" Gordon called out.

"Gordon, will you please use your indoor voice?" Grandma asked. "If you're unable to then I will reintroduce you to your time-out stool."

He shook his head, "I reckon there is no need to do that, Grandma." His voice was noticeably quieter much to the amusement of his brothers and dad.

Virgil quipped, "Yes, Grandma, I reckon there is no real need to do that but I reckon he'll do something to deserve it later."

Gordon glared at his big brother but Grandma spoke up before he could. "That's enough from you, young man, or else I can have you sitting right alongside him."

Knowing that it was in his best interest to mind his manners, Virgil quietly said, "Yes, Ma'am."

Scott kept quiet and tried to work out how to keep his brothers from getting themselves into more trouble with their grandmother and father. It didn't matter what he said or did, one or more of them managed to do or say something that landed them in "the chair". Shuddering slightly, he thought of the times he'd landed his own bottom in that chair and knew he never wanted to sit there again no matter his dad's promise that he'd sanded away any splinters. It may be irrational but in his mind that chair had teeth and it liked to bite.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice that anyone had said his name until he felt a jab to his ribs. "Ouch." Rubbing his ribs, he half-heartedly glared at the brother who jabbed him until he realized it was Johnny. "Johnny, what was that for?"

Johnny held up the plate of French toast and bacon. "This is yours," he said quietly.

"Thanks, Johnny," Scott said, ruffling his younger brother's hair before taking the plate. Maybe just maybe his little brother was working through the issues that had caused him to stop talking. The Tracys tucked into their breakfast and friendly banter filled the room.

Johnny sat back and watched his family and grinned shyly as he leaned closer to Gordon. "Gordy, you know a cat never had my tongue, right? I reckon Grandma was just teasing you."


	16. Protection Tracy Brother Style

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** After a long, long delay, I've finally managed to find time to write and complete this story. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and review despite infrequent updates. Enjoy!

**Protection Tracy Brother Style**

"Scott, time to get up for school" said Jeff, gently shaking Scott's shoulder.

The dark-haired boy's eyes shot open even before Jeff could move his hand away. "What?"

Grinning, he ruffled his son's sleep-mussed hair, "I said that it's time to get up for school."

Scott yawned and shook his head, "Five more minutes, Dad." He pulled his blanket over his head and was just about to sink back into that comfortable existence where he could relax when his blanket and pillow were jerked from his grasp. "I guess that would be a no."

"That would be a definite no," Jeff agreed. "Nice try though."

Yawning again, Scott got up and grabbed his clothes. "Give me ten minutes, Dad, and I'll be out of the bathroom so Virgil can have it." He hurried out of his room and to the bathroom.

"It'll take me that long to wake him up," Jeff muttered. His second born son was not a morning person and everyone in the household knew it. "Best go get this started."

"Good morning, Daddy." Johnny's quiet voice broke through Jeff's thoughts on how best to wake Virgil.

"Good morning, Son," he said, squatting down to hug his son. "You're up earlier than you need to be. Are you okay?"

Johnny nodded his head, "Yes, Daddy." He peered around his dad's shoulder and into Virgil's bedroom. "You wake up Virgil?"

"Not yet but getting ready to," Jeff answered, knowing he couldn't put it off any longer.

"Good luck, Daddy." Johnny squirmed free of the hug and hurried towards the stairs.

He was almost to the top riser when Jeff realized that his middle son was already dressed for school. "Thank you for getting up and ready for school just like Scotty."

"Welcome." Slowly, his small form disappeared down the stairs and Jeff felt that he really had his little boy back. Granted, Johnny wasn't talkative like his other boys but the total silence was no longer an issue.

"Virgil, time to get up," he called, entering the room.

A response that vaguely sounded like a "no" came from the mound of blankets on Virgil's bed.

Jeff sighed and like he did to Scott, jerked the blankets and pillow from his son's grasp. Virgil blindly reached for them, grumbling the whole time. "Virgil Grissom Tracy, it is time to get up for school."

Surprised, Jeff watched as Virgil got to his feet and stumbled out of his room and into the room across the hall…Right to Johnny's bed and promptly fell on it and pulled the blankets up and over his head. Jeff followed his son and could only stand there in disbelief as Virgil's quiet snores broke through the otherwise quiet of the room.

A snort of laughter behind him drew his attention and he turned around, "Something amusing you, Son?"

Scott nodded his head, "No, Sir." He knew he was saying one thing but reacting with an opposite reaction but he couldn't help himself.

"Well, that is clear as mud," Jeff muttered, setting about waking Virgil again. He pulled the blankets and pillow from Virgil's reach. "Virgil, it is time for school. Get up and get ready,"

"F've m'ntue…" He pulled his shirt up slightly to cover his head and block the light from his face. Never once did he open his eyes.

Jeff frowned at his decidedly difficult to wake son. Scott walked up to him and grinned, "Mind if I try, Dad?"

"You think you can do better?"

"Maybe," Scott countered.

Eyebrow raised, Jeff waved a hand towards the slumbering boy, "Be my guest."

Scott stood next to the side of the bed and held a washcloth just over his brother's exposed back and twisted it.

"Arrgghhhh." Virgil twisted away from the cold water and fell to the floor with a thump. Confused, he stared around the room and at his dad and oldest brother. "Wha'? Where?"

"Go get your shower and get ready for school, Virgil," Jeff said, holding out a hand to help him to his feet. Virgil grasped it and stood up still looking confused. Jeff placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder and steered him towards the bathroom. "C'mon, Son, the sooner you get in the shower, the sooner you'll start to really wake up." He wasn't sure what the grunted response was but Virgil followed his directions and was soon showered and ready for school.

Breakfast was a lively affair with Virgil more awake than on previous days though he managed to glare at Scott a few times. Scott merely grinned at him. Johnny quietly spoke to Gordon before he left with Scott and Virgil for school. "See you later, Gordy," he said, giving him a quick hug.

He followed his big brothers onto the bus and sat down on a seat near them. "Okay, Johnny?"

Johnny nodded his head. "Aww, did your brothers leave you all alone, Johnny?"

Johnny looked around until he spotted the owner of the voice. "No." His voice was barely heard over the excited chatter of the other students. He quickly looked around for Virgil and Scott and slid out of his seat to make his way to the safety of his big brothers.

"Big baby," Avery shouted, smirking at Johnny's retreating back.

* * *

><p>The day passed slowly for Johnny and Avery taunted him at every chance. The middle Tracy brother grew quieter and quieter as the day progressed.<p>

Jeff had chosen to surprise his school-age boys by picking them up with Gordy and Alan in tow. Grandma had had a busy day with the Terrible Two and was due some quiet time before dinner.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Virgil asked, clambering into the SUV. He reached down to help Johnny as Scott pushed the younger boy up into the vehicle. "You good, Johnny?"

"Yep." He took his place between Scott and Virgil and fastened his seatbelt.

"Daddy's taking us to the park," Gordon informed them. "I reckon Grandma needs a rest from all that stuff she's been doing today."

Scott looked over at Virgil and grinned, "More like Grandma needed a rest from the Terrible Two."

"I heards that, Scotty," Gordon said, crossing his arms over the straps of his car seat.

Jeff looked in the rear-view mirror at his sons, "All of you need to behave, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," replied five different voices.

"Now, I'm taking my boys to the park so they can run, play, and have fun before dinner and bed time," Jeff said, grinning. Cheers erupted from the back of the SUV as he drove towards the park that the family frequented when they opted for a park instead of the family homestead.

"Stay together and don't wander off where I can't see you. Do you understand me, Gordon and Alan?"

"Yes, Daddy," the Terrible Two cried, straining to be released from their car seats. "Out now...want to pway." Johnny stood outside the SUV, waiting patiently for Gordon. Virgil and Scott had grabbed the bag they kept in the truck with a couple of baseball mitts and a few baseballs and a bat.

Gordon and John walked off a little ways, following Virgil and Scott whilst Jeff tied Alan's shoes again.

"Hey, look it's the big baby."

Johnny stopped walking and looked around until he spotted his classmate, "Go 'way," he said.

"Who's gonna make me? A big baby like you who cries for his brothers?"

Gordy stepped up next to his big brother and glared at the older boy, "Johnny said go 'way and him don't cry."

Avery took a step towards Gordon and raised his hands to push the younger boy…Only to find himself sitting on the ground. "You don't touch my brother. I'm not a baby. I'm a big brother and I protect Gordy like Virgil and Scotty protect me. Now, you go away and leave us alone."

Virgil and Scott suddenly appeared on either side of Gordon and John and glared down at the younger boy. "Problem here, Johnny?"

"Nope 'cause Avery is gonna leave," Johnny said, glaring down at the boy. His hands clenched at his sides in case his classmate made a move against Gordon again. With one last glare, the four Tracys turned away and headed towards the playground. Alan could be heard laughing and begging "higher, Daddy". "C'mon, Gordy, I'll push you in the swing, okay?"

As with most bullies, Avery thought he had the upper-hand and didn't take in to consideration that some people have an amazing inner strength. In this case, that person is a certain quiet, shy, blond-haired, blue-eyed Tracy boy whose inner strength is drawn from the strength of family. Johnny may have been quiet but that didn't mean he was without strength or character. It merely meant he watched and observed then chose to add to what he witnessed when he saw fit. Quiet, yes. Fiercely protective of his brothers, without a doubt. Protecting his little brother and having his brothers, younger and older, stand with him showed him that he was never alone and though he was never quite as loud as his brothers, he never withdrew into himself again.


End file.
